Darwin
'''Darwin '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom, ''and its cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He is a guinea pig originating from the film, ''G-Force. ''In the Disney Kingdom, he works as the leading scientist in the futuristic city, Tomorrowland fixing, repairing and helping all the robots in the city alongside his brother and dog creation. In the end, Darwin reunites with his long-lost brother, Hurley and becomes a resident of the Disney Castle, as well as King Mark's best friend. Background Darwin was one of the ''G-Force ''characters to be transported to the Disney Kingdom after its production. Once he entered the kingdom, the Disney magic guided Darwin and his older brother Hurley, to the futuristic city, Tomorrowland where the mayor hired the guinea pig brothers as the leading scientists of the city. They'll create inventions that will be mass-produced to all of the shops in Tomorrowland. If the invention proves to be a success, Darwin and Hurley will be paid a handsome fortune for their success. Sometime after Davis and Sammie's marriage, a dragon named Tank sought sanctuary at Darwin's observatory. Darwin warmly welcomed Tank in his home and a friendship was formed, that day. Darwin learned that Tank had a talent in inventing. Tank's inventing proved to useful for the next following year. However, the mayor hosted a science show for Darwin and Tank to present their latest invention. Before going onto the stage, Darwin and Tank fought over the remote to turn the robot on but during the struggle, the robot was activated and it suddenly went haywire and started firing its weapons all over Tomorrowland. Luckily, no one was harmed or killed but the mayor took Darwin and Tank's deposit away from the observatory and had to pay the mortgage by the end of the month, or he and Tank will be homeless. Back at the observatory, blaming Darwin for the destruction of Tomorrowland, the scientists end their friendship and Tank leaves the observatory and Tomorrowland, hoping to be never seen again by Darwin. That following night, Darwin eventually learned that Hurley has mysteriously disappeared. The police failed to find and rescue Hurley, they concluded that Hurley was presumably killed by Tank. Saddened by the assumed death of his brother, Darwin brushed off his tears and continued to work at his observatory and to get his deposit back in order to save his home. Development Darwin was inspired by the character with the same name from Disney's 2009, G-Force. As the storywriter was writing ''Disney Kingdom, ''he wanted to include a genius inventor and chose Darwin from G-Force to be the genius inventor and the best friend of King Mark. Personality Darwin is a passionate inventor with an active imagination. While his counterpart was a spy, the Disney magic led Darwin down another path to success. Inventing. Not having any experience with inventing, Darwin instantly adapted to the world of Tomorrowland and put his inventing skills to work. Inventing was a hobby for Darwin and utilizes his inventing skills to heal and revive those who are loyal to him, his family or kingdom. Darwin showed a great amount of kindness towards Blaster and Juarez by reviving them and make cybernetic children for them when they wished to become parents after Tank's defeat. During work hours, Darwin is shown to treat his workers as close friends and motivates them to succeed with their goals. While spending a lot of alone time in his laboratory alone, especially after Hurley's long absence, Darwin has developed an awkward and clumsy state, probably because he's a teenager. Darwin is extremely bashful and hates when he embarrasses himself in front of a group of friends or strangers. By creating Cujo and reuniting with Hurley strengthened Darwin's personality, giving him a more confident and braver outlook. Despite being mostly self-conscious and fearful, Darwin was brave enough to rescue Mark from Cujo and took the hit for him. Since Darwin will be attending science shows, fairs and even schools around the city of Tomorrowland, he'll express his confidence by lecturing people on a respective lesson while having no worries about what will happen if he makes a mistake. Instead, Darwin chooses to learn from his mistakes and move forward with his life. ''Disney Adventures ''shows how Darwin matured from the events from ''Disney Kingdom ''to the present day. Darwin knows how to handle his problems in a mature manner than rather panicking. Also, as a scientist, Darwin takes responsibilities for his creations' actions as he initially believed that Cujo turning evil and nearly killing Mark was his fault until he learned that it was all because of Tank's actions and plans to torture the guinea pig scientist. More Darwin's adventurous side is revealed in ''Disney Adventures, ''as Darwin will jump into action to rescue his friends from the dangers that they'll encounter. He'll be mostly seen with Blaster, when they're fighting. Physical appearance Darwin is a slender but burly guinea pig with brown and white fur. Abilities * '''Guinea Pig Physiology: '''Darwin is an anthropomorphic guinea pig * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Darwin is highly intelligent and exceptionally inventive. ** '''Master Inventor: '''Darwin's inventing skills and it began to grow so strong that he created a living creation named Cujo. * '''High Pain Tolerance: '''During the battle against Cujo, Darwin took the hit for Cujo's slime blast and felt no pain after getting up from the hit. However, it had an affect on his fur and for it to all fall off in the process. * '''Eternal Youth: '''Upon entering the Disney Kingdom, the Disney magic gave Darwin, eternal youth. Appearances Disney Kingdom Shortly after the Disney Kingdom was corrupted, the robots of Tomorrowland were corrupted, making them, the slaves and henchmen of Tank. Darwin remained inside his observatory while Blaster and Juarez fly through Disney and help any characters. After their departure, Cujo is suddenly corrupted by one of Tank's inventions, turning him into a silent and violent henchmen. Unfazed, he traps Darwin in a slimy web on the ceiling, leaving him defenseless and being unable to call for help. However, Mark and the gang discover Darwin on the ceiling and he warns them about Cujo. Despite being trapped on the ceiling, Darwin manages to tell the gang how to restore Cujo to his calmer state. Simba and Nala find the right brain and the rest of the gang opens Cujo's head and places it inside his head. However, Cujo breaks free of the ropes and changes his target over to Mark. Seeing Cujo turning his slime cannon to acidic, Darwin manages to reach into his pocket and grab a laser dagger. He frees himself and runs over to Mark. Cujo fires the slime cannon at Mark, not before Darwin takes the hit for him. Mark closes Cujo's head and he's restored to his original programming with no memory of what happened. In Cujo's room, Darwin cleans himself up and accompanies the gang on their trip to the secret library. As Annabelle reads the Origin of Disney to everybody, Darwin brings up Hurley's apparent death and how he never had the chance to say goodbye to him. Mark figures out Tank's motives to destroy the Disney kingdom and life in the process to construct a kingdom of his own. Mickey Mouse and Friends are the gang's only hope of stopping Tank. As the gang is leaving the secret library, another earthquake cracks the floor, causing Mark to fall to his apparent demise. Feeling defeated, the gang heads back to the abandoned village and informs about Mark's apparent death. Worried about his brother, Jordan tells the Disney characters, Mark's tragic and cruel backstory, and along with the other characters, Darwin feels sympathy for Mark and hopes that he's safe. Luckily, thanks to Lucky's technological skills, he activates a security footage of Mark battling Tank as a dragon. Despite an initial struggle, Mark manages to defeat Tank and lift the curse in the process. Mark is safely returned back to the Disney Kingdom by two unidentified animals. They soon reveal to be Mufasa and Hurley. Overjoyed, Darwin reunites with Hurley and the two rekindle their brotherly relationship. Following the years of the adventure, Darwin and Hurley are seen enjoying a relaxing day on the front porch of the observatory. They later attend the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Darwin appears in the film as a major character. It is shown that during the four years following the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Mark and Darwin have developed a close friendship as the two look out for each other when they are in need of assistance. Shortly after the wedding, he and Hurley moves into the castle and resumes his job as Tomorrowland's leading scientist. He also aids Mark on his quest to restore magic to the kingdom and defeat the evil wizard, Fabian. Disney Adventures Darwin returns in the cartoon series as a major character. It is shown that Darwin and Hurley have moved into the castle with Cujo watching over the observatory after work hours. Category:Article of the week Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Rodents Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Scientists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Teenagers Category:Mentors Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:American characters Category:Mechanics Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Martial Artists